


Reminiscence

by AnnaLiss17



Series: I Will Carry You [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bittersweet, Boys In Love, Celebrations, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Loving Marriage, M/M, Moving On, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Reminiscing, Sad and Happy, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: It seemed as if Loki had caught on upon the picture they were painting. Over a thousand years ago, it had been no kept secret of his romantic feelings towards the Warrior. The secret meetings where they never confessed but also failed to resist their bodies' natural desires. The mage was in love, but the warrior was just looking for a good time. "Fandral, I-"
Relationships: Fandral & Sif, Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki & Thor, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Sif/Thor
Series: I Will Carry You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736761
Kudos: 28





	Reminiscence

The people were celebrating. They were at their happiest time since the end of the war resulting in the peace with Jotunheim. This time the reason was far more beautiful than the last one. It was not a celebration of bloodshed and the end of it, but the celebration of life for the royal family has gained two new members. Not one heir, but twice the number. Oh, what a joyful day it was!

"My prince." Fandral's lips were smiling, but his eyes were ghostlily expressing longing and regret, upon seeing his superior and former throne successor. Loki, drenched in sweat, tired, weak, thin, pale, and visibly light-headed couldn't look more astonishing with a newborn in his arms even if he was standing above everyone else with a crown on his head. "Forgive me if the time is not appropriate, but I wanted to deliver you personally my congratulating words."

With a baby in his arms and another one by his bedside in a special crib attached to the bed, Loki gazed at one son and then at the other for long as if he was still trying to comprehend the reality that he was not alone anymore. His green eyes, a bit red around the pupils moved to the warrior before giving a tired blink, his thin lips curled into a small genuine smile unseen from the prince for many years. "Thank you so much, Fandral. I couldn't be happier."

By now word had gotten out about his four unfortunate miscarriages, his suicidal thoughts, his depression and anxiety, his impulsive break up with his then-lover and now husband. As soon as he woke up and he was informed he delivered successfully he immediately demanded his beloved to bring an officiant and unite them forever because the simple idea of his children being out of wedlock and the possibility of them being called bastards was unacceptable. 

"Twins." Strange how a simple formation of letters could hold such a rich and heavy meaning. "You and Thor must be so happy." The Dashing Warrior's eyes shone with joy for the new mother although his heart failed not to ache at the resurfaced former feelings. He felt guilty for wishing the father of the twins to be the person he sees every time he looks into a mirror. 

"That's what I said." The Prince replied slightly amused. Everyone was so enchanted by the little beings he helped created they lost their minds, he could only hope that when his boys grow up it will be the same. His mother intuition already tells him that his sons are going to be legendary one day. "Would you like to hold him?" The question took them both by surprise. The mother and the visitor. But Loki gazed at Fandral guessing that it might give the blonde man a sense of closure. 

"Me? I, I, well... uhh." He could wield a sword perfectly, ask anybody who crossed him and lived to tell the tale, but holding a baby seemed so much harder. Instead of swinging his weapon to defend himself and take a life, he has to use his arms to hold and protect one. He never had the occasion to see a baby recently brought to the world, therefore it wasn't something unexpected that he had no idea how to act in this matter. 

"Come on." Loki urged him already lifting his arms to pass the sleeping infant. Fandral with slightly shaking arms followed the other's instructions by heart. "Careful with the head. Slowly. Gently. No sudden moves." He nearly panicked when the baby sensed that he was taken away from his mother and began to whimper with need. "Shhh, mama, shhh." But his mother's soothing voice calmed him just as quickly. Suddenly everything so right it didn't matter how fake it was. 

"Hello there, you beautiful creature. Look at you. You look just like your father." Fandral cooed at the blonde haired prince who went back to his rest as if nothing happened, or more likely, nearly happened. "You certainly seem to sleep like him." Only Thor could sleep through a storm and it is already evident that this one will take after him. The Warrior turned his attention back to the new mother. "May I inquire to know the name of my future ruler?" 

"Gadreel. But he is not going to be your King." His eyes did not leave his baby boy as Fandral's brows furrowed in confusion, not catching on immediately at the implied fact. "I know from experience that second borns don't get to sit, just to watch." Maybe Gadreel will grow up to envy not being his brother. The only thing he can be certainly sure of from now until his dying breath is that he will always have his mother's love and support no matter what. 

"Oh..." Fandral cheeks turned a little pink in a short live shame of his own stupid mind that could not work out faster the meaning behind his Prince's words. But he holds no guilt in his heart. Not when he's holding something so much more precious in his arms. Turning to the crib attached to the bed the older twin was resting ignoring everything and everyone he bowed his head in a playful, but respectful manner. "Your Majesty." 

"Viktor... Thor came up with the name. He is our first victory." And for once in his life, Loki agreed with his brother's idea. Looking at his first son now, there was no name in the galaxy that would have fitted him more. "I chose Gadreel's." He swore to himself he won't allow his second son to feel like an outcast. The Asgardian people cannot know Viktor without knowing Gade as well. "I chose it from-"

"From the childhood tale." Fandral cut him off. "Beautiful names equal to the ones carrying them." It was his form of apology for interrupting his Prince, which Loki accepted with a pleased nod. Then his attention shifted to his son who opened his eyes and saw the stranger holding him. "There, there. Here's your mama. And he's not going anywhere." Carefully, the warrior passed the boy back to his carrier. 

It seemed as if Loki had caught on upon the picture they were painting. Over a thousand years ago, it had been no kept secret of his romantic feelings towards the Warrior. The secret meetings where they never confessed but failed to resist their bodies' natural desires. The mage was in love, but the warrior was just looking for a good time. "Fandral, I-"

"Fandral, my friend!" Both being so caught up in the moment, neither of them had been aware of Thor returning to his chambers. "Look at you! You're practically glowing." Still overjoyed at finally being a parent with the one he loved, he gave his childhood friend a bone-breaking hug. Fandral may be glowing, but Thor was spreading his warmth like the sun spreading its rays in the morning. 

"The holiday we were not aware of until the announcement took a tool on Asgard." The Dashing warrior smiled offering a congratulating handshake as well. Thor was so happy he couldn't contain his smile and he wasn't even trying to. 

"Really? What are we celebrating?" Alas, he had no lost his ironic humor. 

"Oaf." Loki scolded with an eye roll. 

"My love." Thor greeted his husband lowering his head to give him a lovely kiss. Parting away from his beloved, his hand, which was enormous compared to the newborns, gently caressed his son's blonde haired head. "They're growing up so fast." He remarked picking up his firstborn to press a kiss against his forehead. 

"Literally two days old." The mage reminded his husband, now being as well unable to contain his smile. 

"Two days ago I wasn't holding anything in my arms." The God grinned. He looked like a ferocious beast, which he was in the field and in bed too, but so comical holding a small baby with the greatest care. "Rest, my love. You must be so tired." Willing to take care of the boys to give his husband some time alone, Thor at this point was willing to do Loki's bidding down to the last quest. 

"And leave you all alone with my children to poison their minds with honor, bravery, and other atrocious things? I don't think so." He may a blessed God now, after four constant losses, but he was still the God of Mischief! He won't have his babies behave entirely like their father while still having his blood running through their veins. 

"I know we agreed to make them the worst, but... look at their little faces, Loki!" And as if to make a point he moved so that they were sitting next to each other with their sons side by side. "Can you resist? I know I can't." Thor already knows he is going to be a whipped father. After trying so hard for so long there is simply no situation in the future where he would deny his boys anything. It's only a matter of time before his mischievous husband will take advantage of it. But it's alright. 

"I love you." Loki whispers, looking at him. They have this silent moment where they both rest their foreheads together and share their mutual gratitude for getting the chance to become parents with the one they loved the most. 

"I love you too." Thor replies softly kissing him once again, unable to contain himself. "You too." He kissed Viktor. "And you too." Then he kissed Gadreel. "Now make room for me husband. I do not plan to be a stranger to my family." Married to his one true love. Father to two beautiful boys each taking after one parent, unique and magical, as stupid as it might seem it hasn't even properly started, but Thor he doesn't want this to end.

Fandral left as quietly as he came, considering it was his cue to give the new parents some time alone with their children. He left the castle grounds and smiled at the people who were celebrating wildly the arrival of their heirs singing and dancing in the streets, the expansion of the royal family, being happy for the happy family. 

Reaching the realm's pond at the center of Asgard, he took off his glove letting his fingers slide into the water. This is the first place he took Loki back when he was courting him. Well, not really courting him. It was over one thousand years ago, and Fandral was only interested in scoring the royal Prince on his bedding list. He was ignorant with Loki whom, the Warrion realizes bitterly now, was ready to give his heart if that's what made the object of his interest pleased. 

They were both young... Loki was at his first love. After successfully bedding him once, he came back a few more times then bragged about it to his friends, humiliating entirely the poor Prince who believed him to be his true mate. Their separation was less than amicable, as expected, then faded into this play where they pretend nothing ever occurred between them. Fandral had visited Loki once when he was imprisoned and he apologized from the heart for his mistake. 

But Loki shunned him for taking so long. Given that he was still alive, it means Loki must have moved on from the bitter feelings he used to have towards their former romantic involvement. 

Fandral can't help to think now, after today of all the days, if he would've been in Thor's place if he knew back then to hold on to what's good for him. Probably yes. Probably no. Who knows? Shaking his head to get the idea off his mind, he gazes now at the stars. It's no use. Loki and he had something in the past, which stayed in the past and has no chance of coming back into the present. So why bother making himself miserable over something he will never be able to get again just because he had it in the first place? 

A hand touches his shoulder, and he turns to see Lady Sif giving him a reassuring smile. She understands, but unlike him, she will never know. She had the courage to battle monsters twice as her, but never enough to confess her true feelings towards the God of Thunder. Perhaps, it's better this way. To not know what could have been, remaining always to wonder. The mind creates far better scenes, but never accurate to real-life situations.

Together, they sit in silence and reminiscence over what was and what could have been. 


End file.
